Chance Encounter
by badly-knitted
Summary: On a night out with JJ, Drake runs into one of his ex-girlfriends. Set after Like Like Love. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Chance Encounter

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Drake, JJ, OFC.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

 **Summary:** On a night out with JJ, Drake runs into one of his ex-girlfriends

 **Word Count:** 755

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Drake/JJ, One of Drake's exes changes her mind now that he looks so much better,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The last person Drake had expected to run into on a night out was Lauren Baxter. They'd dated for a few months the previous year, but broken up after Lauren decided she could do better. Basically, she'd dumped him for someone she'd met through her work at the travel agency, a guy with a flashy car and a fake tan.

"Drake Parker! How lovely to see you!" Lauren exclaimed, pecking him on the cheek. "I almost didn't recognise you!" She raked her eyes over him, obviously liking what she was seeing. There'd been a time when being looked at like that by any woman would have been a pipe dream, but the last two or three months Drake had been getting used to the attention. "You look really good. Have you been working out?"

"Oh, now and then," Drake said casually. "So, how's your new guy treating you?"

"Oh, we broke up ages ago. I mean he was good looking, and well-off, but looks and money aren't everything, are they? He was just so shallow, and we didn't want the same things out of our relationship…"

"He dumped you, didn't he?"

The question was so abrupt that Lauren fidgeted awkwardly, fumbling for some way of denying it, but finally just sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Drake gave a casual half shrug. "I've been dumped often enough to recognise the signs." Perhaps that was a cheap shot, but really, Lauren had hurt him back then.

It hit home and she winced. "I was kind of unfair to you, wasn't I?" She touched Drake's arm and looked up at him coyly from beneath her eyelashes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I got over you a long time ago, Lauren. You weren't the first woman to dump me, or the last, for that matter." What was the point in holding grudges? Drake had left all of that far behind.

"I was such a fool back then, thinking the grass was greener elsewhere. I didn't realise what I had until it was gone."

Drake didn't believe that; what she really meant was that now he looked this good she was suddenly interested again. Like he'd risk getting his fingers burned a second time! Fool me once… And besides, that ship had sailed; he was already spoken for.

"I was thinking," Lauren said, toying with the lapel of Drake's new jacket. "If you're not busy tomorrow night, we could get together and catch up, maybe over dinner? I know this fabulous little restaurant."

"Sorry, but I already have plans." Before Lauren could suggest another night, Drake added, "Tomorrow and every other night. I'm seeing someone."

"Oh." Her disappointment was evident. "I suppose I really shouldn't be so surprised." She gave him a look that suggested it was his loss. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"That's not going to happen. You had your chance, but I wasn't good enough for you. Now I've found someone who loves me just the way I am, and I've never been happier. It was nice seeing you again, Lauren." It really was; seeing her just served to wipe away any lingering doubts he might still have had about his new lifestyle. He felt nothing for her where a year ago he would have done anything to win her back. "Take care of yourself."

Drake walked away without a backward glance.

"Who was that?" JJ asked, frowning as Drake joined him at their table.

"Old girlfriend; no one important. Apparently now I look so much more stylish I suddenly meet her standards as potential dating material," Drake said with a chuckle, sliding into the seat across from his boyfriend. "I tried to let her down gently, which is more than she did when she dumped me."

"I almost feel sorry for her," JJ said. "She never appreciated what a wonderful man she had. But I do."

"I know," Drake agreed. "I'm glad she dumped me though, because if she hadn't we might never have gotten together. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, JJ."

"Then perhaps I should thank her," JJ teased, making as if to get up.

Drake grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Don't you dare!"

"Okay, I won't. Drakey?"

"Mm?"

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too." So saying, JJ leant across the table and kissed Drake, and if Lauren happened to see… well, neither man was paying her any attention at all; all they could see was each other.

.

The End


End file.
